planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Willits' Ape Hunter Army
Willits' Ape Hunter Army, is an army comprised of humans and enslaved apes. It was founded by Jakob Willits at some point after the Simian Flu Pandemic; he founded this army to exterminate every tribe of apes they find. History Background At some point after the Simian Flu broke out, Willits formed this army with friends he made during his military years. They banded together to kill every ape tribe they come across and adopt the numbers "2517" as their symbol while wearing white camouflage fatigues. They are successful in killing several tribes and collect their skulls as trophies. They eventually start recruiting people to join them like Oswald Reeves, who becomes Willits' number two, while capturing some of the apes, like Stinky, and forcing them to fight for them. They eventually start tracking a tribe East near the Rock Mountains and discover a nearby town called Millerton and plot to seize control of it. Planet of the Apes: Last Frontier Willits and Reeves approach the town and offer them their help in "dealing" with their ape problem and help kill several apes while losses to the town's militia occur as well. After a trade is proposed between the town leader, Jess Ross and the apes to get her son, Willits brings in several soldiers to "back-up" the townsfolk while plotting to sabotage the deal. They blow up the bridge where the deal is taking place and force both sides into engaging each other and the soldiers fight against the apes with their ape slave soldiers. In the confusion Willits heads back to Millerton with his army while Reeves captures Maria Weber, takes her back to their main camp near the train and locks her in a cage. When Jess and her people return they are taken inside while Jess and her number two man, Luke Rainey, are separated from the others and locked up, effectively taking over the town. Meanwhile, back at the train, Reeves supervises the transfer of supplies to the train in preparation to complete the takeover. The sections after this sentence detail the possible endings and are therefore determinant. Millerton surrenders The soldiers arrive on the train without delay and prepare Millerton's defenses right before the apes launch their final attack. Willits and Reeves lead the soldiers to victory and successfully exterminate the entire tribe. Jess and the people loyal to her are bound and lead out of Millerton and onto their train as prisoners. Millerton fights back Maria is let out of her cage by the ape Bryn and the two travel back to Millerton and warn Jess of the coming threat and formulate a plan to stop them. Oswald catches Jess and Maria sneaking into the armory and packing C4 into a bag and tries to stop them, but is killed and Willits later discovers his body. The ape hunter soldiers spot Jess' people on the train tracks setting up the C4 and open fire on them as they flee into a nearby building. They manage to kill Mikey and Kay, but the soldiers themselves are all killed and Jess heads back to the tracks, possibly with Mark and/or Maria, and set up the C4 before Willits arrives and they pull guns on each other. *'Jess chose to "Surrender"': Jess surrenders and is taken back prisoner, along with Maria and/or Mark, and after they get Rainey they are taken back to Millerton. Jess and the people loyal to her are bound and lead out of Millerton and onto their train as prisoners. *'Jess chose to "Shoot"': Jess kills Willits and successfully blows up the train tracks derailing the train, killing most of the soldiers. The ones that survive are attacked by the nearby ape army and are all killed. ﻿﻿Known Members Equipment *'Guns:' As most of the members were former military, they were shown to be very proficient with guns. They later trained their ape slaves to use guns as shown when Stinky was caught on the bridge. *'Explosives:' During the Battle of Miller's Bridge, the launched explosives that destroyed the bridge killing about a dozen apes hiding under the bridge. They launched another that destroyed a truck with a machine gun mounted to it that Bryn was using against the humans, which can determinately kill Brutus. *'Vehicles:' The army was shown to have access to several vehicles which they use for a variety of reasons. The most notable is a train, which they use to travel and transport their equipment. They also have access to several humvees with mounted machine guns and they use in their battle with the apes. *'Cages:' During a stop before they reach Millerton, the army was shown to be using cages with large metal bars to hold both humans and apes. While the apes were their slaves the humans were infected and couldn't speak. *'Horses:' The soldiers shown to be very adapt at using horses and shooting from them. Trivia *Willits' Army is very similar to Colonel McCullough's Alpha-Omega army. **Both are composed of both military and civilian personnel banded together to exterminate every ape they find. **Both enslave and brand apes and force them to serve as soldiers and pack mules in their respective armies, The Alpha Omega nicknamed these apes donkeys. **Both come across humans infected with a mutated strain of the Simian Flu leaving them incapable of talking, although their reactions differed: ***McCullough had them all executed, along with any who sympathized with them. ***Willits had them all taken prisoner to treat them medically. **Determinately, both are exterminated by a combination of both human and ape armies. Category:Evolved Apes Category:Humans Category:Imaginarium Game Characters Category:Apes Category:Chimpanzees Category:Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:CE Category:CE Characters Category:Unknown Status Category:Deceased Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Living Apes Category:Male Characters Category:Organizations Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Talking Apes (CE) Category:Animals